Trend Setters
Those who aspire employment in the near future and beyond must posess three basic qualities; they must be Creative ''thinkers fueling new ideas, discovering through research and development the latest advances in science and planning the lifestyle of future communities. They should have something more important than knowledge as Einstein once said, namely that of a keen ''Imagination ''working to design the innovations of tomorrow. Finally, the third basic quality future job seekers cannot be without is the ''Flexibility ''necessary to adapt as industries change, markets fluctuate and the positions once firmly held may disappear over night. The author of an article on jobs of the future on the website ehow.com concludes that without these key characteristics in hand within this innovative 21st century, unemployment seems a stark reality for those aspiring for future employment. The future of jobs into the next 25 years will involve the application, adaptation, and adherence to the trends of the day as well as the ability of being at the forefront of the trends not yet discovered. Our rapid pace, tech-savy climate dictates that innovative skills will continually be a must in the job set skills of the future. These innovative skills applied within a wide spectrum of trends throughout various industries, markets, and future environments will be the difference maker. The Job hunter of tomorrow faces an everchanging landscape of fastmoving information within the workplace environment, keeping up with these trends will only be half the task. The futurist author Dr. James Canton adds in his book The Extreme Future, a list of the Top Ten Trends that await the potential job seeker in the not too distant future. The Top 10 Trends of The Extreme Future: #'Fueling the Future''' - The energy crisis, the post-oil future, and the future of energy alternatives like hydrogen. The critical role that energy will play in every aspect of our lives in the 21st century. #'The Innovation Economy' - The transformation of the global economy based on the convergence of free trade, technology and democracy, driving new jobs, new markets, globalization, competition, peace and security. The Four Power Tools of the Innovation Economy are Nano-Bio-IT-Neuro. #'The Next Workforce' - How the workforce of the U.S. is becoming more multicultural, more female, and more Hispanic. Why the future workforce must embrace innovation to become globally competitive. #'Longevity Medicine' - The key forces that will radically alter medicine such as nanotech, neurotech, and genomics, leading to longer and healthier lives. #'Weird Science' - How schience will transform every aspect of our lives, culture and economy-from teleportation to nanobiology to multiple universes. #'Securing the Future' - The top threats to our freedom an our lives, from hackers to terrorists to mind control. Defining the risk landscape of the 21st century. #'The Future of Globalization' - The new realities of global trade and competition; the rise of China and India; the clash of cultures and idealogies; and the cultural-economic battle for the future. #'The Future of Climate Change' - How the environment is changing and how we need to prepare for increased global warming, pollution, and threats to biodiversity. #'The Future of the Individual' - The risks and challenges from institutions, governments, and ideologies in the struggle for human rights and the freedom of the individual in the 21st century. #'The Future of America' - The power of America and its destiny to champion global democracy, innovation, human rights and free markets. Copyright 2007 Dr. James Canton & IGF thumb|right|400px|Top Future TrendsIt is no longer safe to expect one set of skills will suffice to ensure future employment. The future job hunter must be equipped with a wide range of skills and adaptability to have a fighting chance in the job markets soon to be created. In an insightful video by Skandia out of the UK many aspects of future trends are imaginitively presented. It is clearly expected of those seeking a place in the workforce of the future to be aware and prepared to deal with these trends and finding the appropriate realworld application for them. By Eliezer B. Bravo Sources: http://www.ehow.com/list_6780965_characteristics-innovative-jobs-21st-century.html http://www.globalfuturist.com/more-on-the-extreme-future.html http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fC6gQ0efezQ